


He said what?

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1x05: Moo Shu to go, Alec being insecure, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Jace was a jerk to Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus being a good boyfriend, Protective Magnus Bane, Small appearance of Dot, fluff at the end, shadowhunters tv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec gets jealous and insecure and Magnus finds out what has been bugging him for a while. Something Jace has said to him. Reference to shadowhunters TV season 1 episode 5: Moo Shu to go.





	He said what?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just me being upset (not really, but I am a little angry at Jace) about something Jace said in the show to Alec. I wondered what it would be like if Magnus found out.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> xx

Magnus and Alec were at a party. Alec stood by the bar while Magnus was talking to Dot about a problem he's been having. He watched her stroke Magnus' arm and throw her head back from laughter. He wanted to slap her hands off his man. Alec normally wasn't a very jealous guy and he knew Magnus would never act on it, but he couldn't help this uneasy feeling while they were talking. He gulped his drink down and walked over to them.

"Magnus can we talk?"

"Sure, we'll talk when I'm done, okay?" Magnus didn't seem to catch Alec's urgency in his voice.

"Now please, Magnus," Alec tried.

"Dorothea, would you excuse us,"

"Sure, Mag, but don't take too long," she said while winking at Magnus.

"We'll take however long it takes," Alec snarled at her.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus asked when they were alone .

"Well if you don't know then maybe you don't know me at all," Alec spat at him clearly frustrated.

"You know what, you should go back to that stupid party of yours and leave me here all alone." Alec's voice almost broke and he blinked his eyes a few times trying to blink away his tears.

"Alexander, forget that stupid party." Magnus tried to touch Alec but he just pulled away.

"No, if you don't care then maybe I should just go,"

"Alec! How could you say that! You are just being dramatic." Magnus yelled at him, he was seriously getting angry right now. "Of course I care about you! Please tell me what's going on,"

"Don't you want to go back to her?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood what in heaven's sake are you talking about?"

"You two seemed awefully cosy. She even flirted with you Magnus."

"Flirting, what are you even talking about. I was just asking her for help."

"Yeah Magnus but it's Dot, Dot!"

"Yes so...?" Magnus frowned and really didn't understand what Alec was getting at.

"You know why! You told me the story yourself. When we had a fight and she almost kissed you," Alec wiped away his tears and turned his back to Magnus. Magnus took a step closer and stroked Alec's back.

"Yes she did, but you forget one simple thing Alec -probably the most important thing- I pushed her away. Because I'm in love with you," Magnus said softly while rubbing circles in Alec's back.

Alec took a deep breath and turned around, his eyes were puffy and red from the crying. Magnus placed his hands on Alec's cheeks and started to wipe away his tears.

"I know you did and I don't know why I'm acting this way." His tears kept running down his face.

"What is wrong, darling?" Magnus asked concerned. "You can talk to me, please talk to me,"

"I don't know," Alec sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands.

Magnus scrouched down to his level "I'm here for you," He looked at Magnus who had a sad look in his eyes.

"It's just...... ehm... This is going to sound incredibly stupid. I'm afraid that one day you're going to realise that I'm not good enough for you and that you'll leave me. And I know that is just my insecurities running their course but.." Alec got cut off by Magnus' lips on his. He was surprised but returned the kiss. When they pulled away Magnus began to speak.

"Alexander, darling, you will always be good enough for me, you're even more. You give me everything I've ever wanted and more. You know I love you, so why are you doubting my feelings for you?" Magnus' eyes started to tear up.

"I'm not doubting your feelings for me, I know you love me. But I guess I'm just used to thinking I'm not good enough. I guess it's just a shadowhunter thing. My mom always said it and that time that Jace said it..,"

"Wait what??" Magnus asked with anger and disbelieve in his voice.

"You know my mom always told me those kind of things, that shouldn't surprise you," Alec said while looking at Magnus.

"No about the Jace thing, when did that happen?"

"Oh that, uhmm yeah, I lost Clary that one time -it was before the luke thing- and Jace was mad. So he was acting out, because I let her go out of my sight. And well... He said that maybe mom was right, that my best wasn't good enough. But it's fine I know he didn't mean it." Alec quickly added.

"Fine? How can you say it's fine? You bestfriend/parabatai/brother just threw your worst insecurity in your face like it's nothing Alec. That is simply not okay," Magnus was so angry he stood up and threw his hands in the air, one his hands rubbing against the back of his neck out of frustration. He wanted to throw a fireball at the lamp but Alec's hand stopped him. He pulled Magnus closer, started playing with his hair and murmuring soothing words to relax Magnus. Magnus was so pissed at Jace, how could he say such thing to his brother even when it was in the past. That was not acceptable.

"Did he ever apologise to you?" Magnus now said a little bit calmer.

"Well technically he didn't, but it's fine,"

"Stop saying it's fine, when it's definitely not fine. He shouldn't have said that even though he was mad at you. It is a terrible thing to say and absolutely false. You Alexander are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much and you are good enough. You'll always be good enough to me. Even when you don't try your best you will be more than good enough. And don't you dare forget it."

"I love you too, Magnus." He hugged Magnus tighter against his chest, he burried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck and let out a few sobs.

After a while both Alec and Magnus calmed down a bit.

"But I am going to Jace and demand an apology," Magnus had a stern look on his face.

"Do we have to?" Alec whined.

"Yes we do, or at least I do."

When they reached the institute's training room Jace was working on some kicks. Magnus dragged Alec along to where Jace was standing. Holding his hand tightly in his.

"Alec, Magnus what are you doing here?" Jace asked

"Well, I'd like an apology from you."

Jace looke confused "Why do I need to give you an apology, I'm sure I did something wrong I just don't know what," Jace joked.

"You don't owe me an apology, you owe one to Alec." Magnus explained while letting go of Alec's hand.

Alec explained the situation and Jace apologised to Alec. He said he didn't mean it and he was so sorry that he said what he said.

Currently Magnus and Alec were cuddling on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on Alec's lap. "Thank you for what you did today, I really needed it even though I didn't know it. I love you." Alec sincerely said. "You're welcome darling, and don't ever feel like you're not good enough. You'll always be my perfect Alec who can do anything he wants. I love you too. So will you never doubt my love for you again? Otherwise it's going to get pretty annoying because I will tell you I love you every single second of every single day." Magnus said stern,  pleased with himself. "I will never doubt your love for me ever again, but you can't doubt my love for you either."

"I promise I won't." Magnus leaned in and began peppering Alec's face with kisses while the taller man giggled.


End file.
